paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Magic Of The Sea - The Journey Of Two Marine Pups
This is a collab between Opefahrer99 and Chasebuddy22! Zuma taught Marsh how to do scuba diving and they discovered their interest of studying the marine life under the surface of the sea. Now they want to do a trip on their own. They are driving with their vehicles to a less frequented part of the coast. They heard from Captain Turbot something about a giant sea slug and other animals down under sea. Marsh is excited for it and Zuma is happy for being a trip without the rest of the PAW Patrol. The First Day - Zuma is writing What an exciting day. Me and Marsh are preparing us for a trip to a less frequented part of the coast of Adventure Bay. We want to do a dive trip on our own and study the marine life under the sea. Captain Turbot told us about a giant sea slug and now we want to study its habits and it is also an excercise for Marsh. He learned a lot. We started at the Lookout. Ryder gave us some delicious treats for the trip and a sea chart. All other pups cheered up, just Rocky whimpered. He was a bit anxious about us. I gave him a hug and said that there is nothing to fear. He calmed down and wished us good luck. What a sweet dude. :) The sun is shining and so the trip was also enjoyable. We arrived at the seaside I looked around. The sea was pretty quiet today and there was no wind, perfect conditions for a dive. We built up the tent and unpacked our gear. Marsh got a new scuba gear, a present from Ryder. After we built up our stuff on land we are driving out on the sea. Marsh looks like he has a secret. I know that he is hiding the treats and this is what I hate. But luckily I heared him choking a bit after I got splashed by a dolphin. Nice try Marsh! XD A bit later we arriving at the starting point. "Let's dive in" and we head down to the surface. The ocean looked pretty good today. A lot of fishes with all kind of colours are swimming around us. Far away a whale is singing. Always relaxing to hear them despite the fact that they can be annoying on missions with Ryder. :) But for now they are friendly and far away. So Marsh and me keep on moving through the water. If we do not have to look out for the sea slug we have a wonderful dive trip. A few moments later Marsh touches me with his paw and shows me a big shadow near of us. My eyes growing up and we are swimming to it. The shadow is getting purple and bigger. Wow! I think it is the giant sea slug. I get a bit anxious, but my anticipation for it was greater and so me and Marsh swimming to the slug. Now we know it is it. The sea slug do not notice us. We are swimming step by step near to it. Suddenly the slug is turning to us and it notice us. I got panic and my breath got faster. My eyes are wide open and I do not think anything. So is Marsh. We do not know what to do. Will it be agressive? It seems that the slug is not harming us because it smiled a bit. We are swimming nearer and nearer to it and the eyes came down to us. It looks at us so. * Giant Sea Slugs are friendly at first. If we came to it it was just looking on us and the reaction is calm and friendly. It was not mad on us. * Despite this you have to be carefull with it because its size. We both swim back to the beach and get out of the water. I am asking Marsh how he found it and he says "It was good." The whole evening we sit down on the bottom, the sand was warm and the fire we made is hot. The stars are shining and the moon was full. So the first day was gigantic. Can't wait untill tomorrow! Still the first day- Marsh's point of view The day was full was adventures and excitement. To be honest, I never tried talking to Zuma. In fact I thought he is no fun or he would never love to play with a pup like me. But eh. I guess that saying was right. Never judge a book by its cover. I would mostly say never ever judge a pup without talking to him first. We started unpacking our stuffs. I put on my scuba gear to see if it fits. I would love to say thanks Ryder for giving me this new cool scuba gear. After couple of minutes later we set off in Zuma's hovercraft. It was kinda bumpy ride. But Zuma here drove the hovercraft like a pro. Zuma kept talking about the treats because he was getting impatient just to have a snack. Without him knowing I just hide the bag of treats somewhere he can't find. I saw him turning back every now and then. I hope he doesn't saw me hiding the treats. I was really impress with the dolphin dudes swimming up and down. I was having a blueberry pup treat without Zuma knowing. When the little dolphin splash Zuma's face making him all wet, I nearly choked. I hope he didn't notice me eating treats.. We had a lot of fun with the cool fishes swimming around us. I have to admit it, This is the first time I have ever scuba dived. I must thank Zuma for teaching me how to dive. I heard a whale calling sound. I was kinda scared. I kept looking behind us till the whale went away. But even thought I was scared, the excitement within me grew and I couldn't wait for the sea slug. In a distance, I saw a shadow of something huge. I tried to warn Zuma about it. I shook him to let him know. I was really excited to see it getting purple and big. I could feel that Zuma was a little bit anxious. We went step by step toward the big dude. It turned around and I just thought it would attack us but no. It smiled to us really friendly. It also came near us as we just stayed quiet without moving. Work on Progress